As is well known, internal combustion engines are generally used to power automobiles. The driver controls the throttling rate of the engine by means of a foot pedal conveniently mounted internally of the car on the dash panel and easily accessible to the driver's foot. The gas pedal is connected to a lever which in turn is connected to one end of a throttle control cable. The throttle control cable passes through the dash panel into the engine compartment where it is connected to the throttle for actuation thereof. The driver increases or decreases the speed of the automobile by pressing down or letting up on the gas pedal.
In operation of a vehicle, the driver's foot constantly presses against the gas pedal. In the past, engine vibration has been transmitted to the gas pedal via the throttle control cable. This vibration, through slight, exerts a constant stress against the foot of the driver causing fatigue and annoyance.
The present invention provides a mounting structure to connect the throttle control cable to the lever actuated by the gas pedal. The mounting structure includes means for isolating the gas pedal from vibrations transmitted by the throttle control cable. The mounting structure is inexpensive to manufacture, of easy installation, and results in a positive mount.